When I first Fell In Love With You chapter 1
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: This is about Trent and Gwen finding each other on a subway and fall in love right away. Then after Trent's consert Gwen finds him back stage and they do some stuff.


Trent sat down on the seat of the subway. He pulled out his music book and started editing his new song when a girl got on the subway and sat on the other side of his seat. She got out her journal and started writing. Trent stared at her his eyes so warm you could melt. She looked up seeing that her eyes met with the cool guitar playing guys lime green eyes. She began to blush and she looked back down at her journal. She put on hand on the table. But then Trent put his on hers and started rubbing her hand. She looked up amediatly and blushed while frowning. Trent said, "Hey whats your name beautiful?"

"Uh its Gwen. Whats yours?"

"Trent."

Trent. Trent what a perfect name. It fits the way he looks. His hair was black and the bangs hung in front of his eyes. Almost looked emo looking but Gwen knew he wasn't emo. He had a guitar and a lyrics book. She then knew he was in a band and was the singing leader of his band. His green eyes glistened at her everytime she looked at him. She knew she was in love with him only she couldn't admit it.

"I see you play guitar Trent. Do you have a band?"

"Only myself. Heres a ticket to tonights show if you'd like to see me sing."

"Wow. Your a band of one. Cool. Oh heres my stop! I got to go! It was nice meeting you uh?"

"Trent."

"Trent. Yeah bye!"

Gwen ran out the door so fast Trent couldn't say bye himself. He noticed then that Gwen had left her diary on the table sapparating the two. He switched to her seat and flipped the page. He was only gonna read one read, "I just got on my seat on the subway...Oh crap some Freak....Is..Staring at me. He's gorgeous! His black hair is cute! And it hangs in the way of his eyes teheh! Oh and his eyes glistened when I look at him. How adorable! Oh he says his name is Trent. Thats a wonderful name. Plus he is in a band of one! Oh no My stop! Bye Diary!!"

Gwen took the ticket that Trent gave her out of her pocket. She wondered if she should go. It was final. To see that wonderful man again it is worth the walk. The ticket said it was down Parks Hwy. Right by her hous. Duh! How could she not of seen that. She walked to the enterance. The gard had to see her ticket. Which was also a back stage pass. She didn't notice that before but the gard showed her. She felt so lucky. Plus her seat was in the first row os seats. She gets to see him up close! Again. And after personally.

~After consert~

Gwen went back stage and opened Trent's door. She peaked inside and saw him only in his boxers nothing else watching the webcam. She then blushed. She walked in and said a word. That startled Trent and he fell off his chair.

"Holly Crap you scard me!" He said panting.

"Sorry I got this thing its a back stage pass you gave it to me on the subway. And I just had to see you again..."

"You left this on the subway."

"Oh I was wondering where it was thanks!'

Gwen got surprised as Trent hugged her. He smushed her face into his chest. His bare chest. It felt so warm to her. Gwen then hugged back and Trent walked to his bed still hugging Gwen. They fell on his bed. Trent lifted himself alittle to look at her face. So beautiful and mysterious. He felt a weird feeling. This was both of them first time falling in love with someone. And it had to end up each other. He started to make out with her while taking off her clothes. But then room serves came in and stopped once she saw them on his bed. Trent and Gwen looked up at the maid and frowned. Trent still on top of Gwen.

"Oops sorry I might as well leave and come back tommorrow..." The maid said running out of the room.

Trent and Gwen began to laugh but then continued their making out. Trent finally got off Gwen's shirt, shoes, and skirt. Then he scootched each other to the pillows on the bed. He started making out with her again. This time Gwen kissed back and begged for enterance to his mouth. So Trent opened his mouth wide for Gwen. Then their tongues met and danced in each others mouths. Trent was already as you know in his boxers so he didn't have to do anything to himself. Then he felt purrs coming out of Gwen's mouth making both their mouths vibrate. He then broke their kiss and sat up on her legs.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Trent. We're just making out nothing big. If it was sex then you should put on a rubber."

"I don't have any. This is my first time falling in love. So I thought I might not need any."

"Thats okay. We don't need sex. Making out is just fine for me."

Trent smiled and then started to kissed her neck. He breathed down it giving Gwen a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Then he started to nibble on her ear lube. That gave her a shiver od pleasure up her spine as well. Trent then flipped Gwen on top. He wanted her to be the leader for now. Well maybe for a little while but he still wanted her to be the leader just for now. Anyways, Gwen started to make out with him but stopped amediatly.

She said in a small panic, "Oh no. What about my mom she might be worried."

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket from her skirt and diled her mothers number.

"I'm gonna tell her that I'm sleeping over at Oblivias house. Hello mom?"

(mom on phone)"Yes dear?"

"Oblivia asked me if I could sleep over so can I?"

"I don't care sweety. Have fun!"

"Oh I will mom trust me.(Gwen winked at Trent)"

Gwen put her phone away as she hung up. She laid down by Trent and held onto him.

"Trent. I'm tired lets go to sleep."

"Okay Gwen. I love you."

He has just met her and only knew her for about 5 hours. And he already got to make out with her and now sleep with her in the same bed. He has gothimself a great girl.

To Be Continued


End file.
